Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $111.5\%$
Answer: $111.5$ percent = $111.5$ per cent = $111.5$ per hundred $111.5\% = \dfrac{111.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{111.5\%} = 1.115$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.